moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kor'Gash
Kor'Gash - Wybitny orkowy kucharz, były kuchmistrz samego Heinricha Welffa, który przez wiele lat przyrządzał wspaniałe potrawy na stoły Federacyjnych dostojników, w tym także dzieci pierwszego wodza Federacji. Mocno zniechęcony do Federacji w trakcie bitwy o Thing, z powodu niemożności podjęcia decyzji o wyborze strony konfliktu, zdecydował się zamieszkać w CreepyTown. Historia Kor'Gash nigdy nie był typowym orkiem, zdecydowanie wybijał się na tle swego ludu i było to widać już od jego najmłodszych lat. Podczas gdy jego rówieśnicy woleli używać sztućców w roli swego pierwszego oręża, on grzecznie ograniczał się do używania w celu spożywania pokarmu, gdy inni orkowie z dziecięcym wręcz zachwytem wgapiali się w oręż starszych wojowników, Kor'Gash poświęcał ten sam rodzaj pasji wszelkiej maści garnkom, patelniom i innym narzędziom służącym do gotowania. Kiedy mali orkowie obserwowali potężne miechy orkowych kuźni, w których wytapiano stal na oręż, nasz bohater wgapiał się w palenisko, na którym przygotowywało się jedzenie. Początkowo brano to za początki ogromnego łakomstwa, co nie było specjalnie niezwykłe wśród orkowej społeczności, jednak co uważniejsi obserwatorzy szybko dostrzegali w młodym orku prawdziwą pasję do gotowania. Co ciekawe młody ork dysponował doskonałym węchem, wróżono mu więc karierę wspaniałego tropiciela, Kor'Gash miał jednak wyzyskać swoje talenty w zupełnie innym celu. Chociaż bez wątpienia nie był słabeuszem i doskonale wiedział jak obronić się przed atakiem, albo jak upolować sobie obiad, zdecydowanie wolał imponować swym towarzyszom zdolnościami kucharskimi niż bojowymi, co sprawiło że otrzymał łatkę słabeusza i tchórza. Chociaż sam ork się tym specjalnie nie przejmował, ponieważ czego by nie gadali, towarzysze zażerali się robionym przez niego jedzeniem, to jego matka, która była zmuszona chować chłopaka sama, po tym jak jego ojciec został pożarty przez wilkołaki, po prostu wywaliła go z domu i zabroniła wracać dopóki nie udowodni on, że jest dobrym łowcą i wojownikiem. Chociaż Kor'Gash miał wówczas tylko szesnaście lat, był już niemalże dorosłym orkiem, zdecydowanie przewyższającym wzrostem i masą mięśniową każdego człowieka równego mu wiekiem, a także o wiele starszego. Zgodnie z rozkazem matki ork dosiadł swego warga i ruszył na poszukiwania jakieś godnej zdobyczy. Ork wrócił po tygodniu, wlekąc za sobą trójkę ludzkich i jednego elfiego jeńca, wór pełen wszelkiej maści żelastwa, które jak się okazało było wyposażeniem krasnoludzkich bandytów, których zmasakrował nasz bohater ork. Elfa, Kor'Gash oddał wodzowi swego plemienia w darze, czym zyskał sobie wielki szacunek w jego oczach, natomiast ludzi zatrzymał dla siebie. W tamtym momencie wielu orków posądziło kucharza o bycie gejem, ponieważ jeńcami byli sami mężczyźni, inni spodziewali się, że ork zafunduje swym towarzyszom jakiś rodzaj widowiska, jak krwawa egzekucja, lub tortury i wcale się nie przeliczyli, nikt jednak nie wpadł na to co planował zrobić mężczyzna, chociaż na okrutny spektakl musieli poczekać kilka dni. Całe plemię z ogromną ciekawością przyglądało się kucharzowi, który zdołał wyżebrać od innych orków ogromny kocioł, sporej wielkości rożen i potężną stalową kratę. Jeszcze dziwniej przyglądali się mu, gdy widzieli jak przygotowuje w owym kotle wywar z warzyw i a w dwóch mniejszych misach sos i polewę. Na pierwszy ogień poszedł najchudszy z mężczyzn, którego ork najpierw rozebrał do naga, umył w balii zimnej wody, a następnie wpakował prosto do kotła pełnego wrzącego bulionu i potężnym drągiem pilnował aby mężczyzna nie uciekł. Orkowie byli całą sytuacją równie zdziwieni co zachwyceni, odkryli bowiem jak rozrywkowe może być kucharstwo. Po pierwszym, dość skromnym posiłku, orkowie zorganizowali sobie pokazowe walki, w których nasz bohater radził sobie raczej przeciętnie. Następnie po walkach, wygłodniali orkowie zostali zaproszeni na grilla. Do tego Kor'Gash wybrał najgrubszego z niewolników. Każdy mógł sobie wybrać co chce zjeść, odrąbać mężczyźnie kawałek ciała i wrzucić go na kratę, nad którą znajdowało się palenisko, doprawiając to zrobioną przez kucharza polewą. Była to bolesna, jednak najszybsza śmierć jaką otrzymali niewolnicy, głównie dlatego, że jeden z pierwszych orków chciał posmakować ludzkiego serca. Następnie po gonitwie wargów i kolejnej pokazowej walce przyszedł czas na kolację, podczas której Kor'Gash po prostu upiekł ostatniego niewolnika na rożnie, smażąc go żywcem. Po tym wydarzeniu Kor'Gash stał się powszechnie poważany w swym klanie, jako najlepszy kucharz w orkowej historii. Jednak sam ork bardzo zaciekawił się istotami, które pożarł a dokładniej ich rasą, początkowo było to zwykłe zastanawianie się, potem co raz większe zainteresowanie, aż wreszcie ork postanowił, że koniecznie musi dowiedzieć się czegoś o ludziach i ich kulturze. Dopadła go prawdziwa ciekawość i chęć poznania ich zwyczajów. W takiej sytuacji kierunek mógł być tylko jeden, a była nim rzecz jasna Metropolia. Ork dotarł tam w dwa tysiące piątym roku, wcześniej w całkowitym sekrecie opuszczając swój klan. Nie była to być może najracjonalniej podjęta decyzja, ale jak się okazało uratowała ona orkowi życie, bowiem miesiąc po jego zniknięciu cała orkowa enklawa została zniszczona w nagłym ataku demonów z Dystryktu. Naturalnie Kor'Gash nie mógł liczyć na ciepłe powitanie, a przynajmniej nie mógłby, gdyby nie przygoda jaka spotkała go w drodze do enklawy, która stała się później jego domem. W trakcie swej podróży spotkał on patrol innych orków, wlekących ze sobą grupę ludzkich niewolników. Jako, że orkowie specjalnego poczucia empatii względem własnej rasy nie posiadają, kucharz nie miał wielkich oporów przed wybiciem wrogów, podszedł jednak do tematu dosyć specyficzną metodą. Zamiast gonić na oślep i walczyć ze znacznie liczniejszą i bez wątpienia silniejszą grupą, z pomocą swego węchu domyślił się jaką trasą pójdzie owy patrol, wyprzedził go, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic rozstawił on na drodze patrolu swoje obozowisko. Orkowie na widok innego orka, nie byli zbytnio podejrzliwi, a wręcz przeciwnie, szybko zakumplowali się z nim i przyrządzaną przez niego pieczenią, która w ciągu godziny posłała nieostrożnych degustatorów do grobu. Ludzie spodziewali się jakiegoś potwornego losu ze strony orka, ten jednak ich uwolnił i kazał prowadzić się do ludzkiej enklawy. Była to dziwna i nietypowa, ale ludzie chociaż niechętnie postanowili zabrać orka ze sobą. Tam o mało nie został zamordowany, ale ostatecznie wybroniły go osoby, które wybawił. Ork przez długi czas szwendał się po osadzie, wypytując ludzi o przeróżne rzeczy, początkowo było to bardzo podejrzane, potem zrobiło się dziwne. Ork miał bowiem w głębokim poważaniu uzbrojenie, patrole straży, czy treningi bojowe. Dużo bardziej interesowały go przepisy na dania jakie przygotowują ludzie. Widząc jak ubogi jest jadłospis mieszkańców enklawy, ork postawił sobie cel, nauczy tych mięczaków jak gotować. I jak pomyślał tak zrobił, wyruszył na łupieżczą wyprawę i po zmasakrowaniu kilku przypadkowo spotkanych nieludzi z ich ekwipunku zrobił potężny gar i zaczął gotować swoje jedzenie, na środku obozu ludzi, czym wywołał niemałe poruszenie. Kor'Gash całkiem niezamierzenie, został kucharzem enklawy, przyrządzając posiłki dla wszystkich jej mieszkańców, nie żeby mu to specjalnie przeszkadzało, szybko jednak przekonał się, że jedna enklawa to za mało. Często wyruszał z karawanami kupieckimi, których członkowie bardzo chętnie witali orka w swoim towarzystwie, głównie za sprawą jego siły, która stawiała go ponad wieloma innymi najemnikami walczącymi w obronie transportów. Wkrótce Kor'Gash był znany w wielu enklawach Metropolii, zarówno jako doskonały wojownik, jak i jako niezrównany kucharz. Kor'Gash nie miał większych problemów w momencie powstania Federacji, po pierwsze był dość dobrze znany społeczeństwu, po drugie szybko poznał Heinricha Welffa, który nie był wyjątkiem od reguły i tak samo jak inni, szybko zasmakował w kuchni orka. Sam Kor'Gash nie tęsknił zbytnio za swoim starym klanem, był tam najwyżej przeciętnym siepaczem, podczas gdy pośród ludzi, mógł spełniać swoją pasję i mieć dzięki temu doskonałą reputację. Rzecz jasna nasz bohater nigdy nie pochwalił się, co sprawiło, że zainteresował się kulturą ludzi. W zasadzie lata życia w Federacji nie są szczególnie ciekawą opowieścią, Kor'Gath żył spokojnie w Metropolii przyrządzając wszelkiej maści potrawy dla Heinricha, jego Dzieci i innych ważnych osobistości. Naturalnie jedni patrzyli na niego bardziej przychylnie niż inni, dla przykładu Generał Rzeźnik uważał go za niegodnego zaufania potwora, którego należało zniszczyć, podczas gdy Szalona Kapelusznik wprost uwielbiała zażerać się przygotowywanymi przez niego posiłkami, co zresztą nie zmieniło się do dzisiaj. Raz nawet dziewczyna prawie wpakowała orka do grobu, gdy uprosiła go by na jeden z obiadów podał przyniesiony przez nią syreni ogon. Ten czyn, delikatnie mówiąc, bardzo rozgniewał Pierwszego Przywódcę Federacji, chociaż ork nie miał pojęcia dlaczego tak się stało. Dopiero dłuższa rozmowa Heinricha z Szaloną uratowała mu skórę, chociaż Kor'Gash dostał permanentny zakaz gotowania syren w całości czy choćby najmniejszych kawałkach. Kor miał też dość dobre stosunki z Tardsihe Łowrowem, a to za zasługą zdolności orka, który bardzo dobrze znał się na zadawaniu bólu, nie tylko narzędziami kuchennymi, ale także samymi potrawami jakie gotował. Ból powodowany wszelkiej maści zatruciami, był niejednokrotnie skutecznym sposobem rozcinania węzłów gordyjskich zawiązanych na językach wrogów Federacji. Gash miał też swój mały wkład w aspekt militarny Federacji, przygotował bowiem substancję która wywoływała rozwolnienie u przeciwników, nie zawierała jednak smaku ani zapachu, czego rezultatem było skuteczne uziemienie licznych oddziałów partyzanckich, atakujących Federacyjne konwoje. Sytuacja zmieniła się w trakcie Anihilacji gdy Kor'Gash otrzymał przydział do jednostek Wyzwolenia Krajowego walczących w Thing. Chociaż oficjalnie ork był kucharzem, wielu pamiętało że dobrze radził sobie w normalnej walce, jeszcze w czasach sprzed powstania Federacji. Tak oto nasz bohater znalazł się na apokaliptycznym froncie, gdzie zawzięcie walczył z siłami Legionu. Chociaż wielu przeciwników padło u jego stóp, Kor'Gash nie zapisał się na kartach tego konfliktu jako bohater, był po prostu kolejną liczbą w statystyce i w sumie wyszło mu to na dobre, bo kiedy zniknął po bitwie, uznano go po prostu za poległego w bitwie. Kor'Gash znacznie zmienił jednak swoje podejście do Federacji, widząc jak ogromną nienawiścią pałają do siebie ludzie i nieludzie, ork zaczął zauważać to na co przez tyle lat był ślepy, ogrom cierpienia i nienawiści jaki rósł przez te wszystkie lata. W końcu uznał, że nie może już wrócić do Federacji, która z taką ochotą morduje nieludzi na potęgę, lecz nie może też dołączyć do sił wyzwolenia, które walczą z Federacją, a przecież to ludzie zaczęli darzyć go prawdziwym szacunkiem za to co lubił robić. Nie mogąc dołączyć do żadnej ze stron, ork zdecydował się iść tam, gdzie nie będzie musiał wybierać. Kierunek był w tym wypadku całkiem oczywisty, chociaż droga nie miała być prosta, ani krótka. W trakcie swej tułaczki w stronę CreepyTown, Kor'Gash miał naprawdę wiele problemów, od prostych spraw związanych z pożywieniem, przez ataki stworów Legiona, ale także innych nieludzi, oraz ludzi, którzy nie mając pojęcia kim jest ork rzucali się na niego z bronią. W końcu jednak dotarł do miasteczka, gdzie postawił swój bar, znany jako Orczyfort, gdzie żyje obecnie. Wygląd Kor'Gash nie wyróżnia się zbytnio na tle swych orkowych towarzyszy. Jest potężnie zbudowanym orkiem, o wspaniale wyrzeźbionym ciele. Jak się okazało lata gotowania jedzenie, stanie przy gorących garach w ciepłej kuchni, mogą być doskonałym treningiem, zwłaszcza gdy gotujesz dla takiej bestii jak Dowódca. Ork, bardziej z zamiłowania niż realnej potrzeby nosi na swojej głowię czapkę kucharską, będącą jasnym znakiem dla innych z kim mają do czynienia. Na rękach nosi kunsztownie wykonane rękawice, z którymi praktycznie się nie rozstaje, a które są trofeum zdobytym na jednym z przeciwników w trakcie walk o jedną z enklaw Metropolii, jeszcze przed powstaniem Federacji. Charakter Pod tym względem ork jest dziwny, jak zresztą wszystko co w jego postaci. Na co dzień jest bowiem bardzo radosną, skorą do nawiązywania nowych relacji i rozmów osobą, cechującą się niewybrednym, ostrym dowcipem, często uderzającym w tony zarówno nieprzyzwoitości jak i mroku typowego dla czarnego humoru. Bardzo trudno jest wyprowadzić Kor'Gash'a z równowagi, jednak ten komu się to uda, może już zaklepywać sobie kwaterę na cmentarzu, bowiem potężne mięśnie wielkiego wojownika mogą z łatwością zmiażdżyć pozornie małą w porównaniu do jego łap czaszkę. Co ciekawe ork bardzo dobrze znosi krytykę i jeśli ktoś rzuci uwagę na temat jego gotowania, rzecz jasna konstruktywną uwagę, a nie zwykłą obelgę, Kor zrobi co w jego mocy, aby poprawić swoje danie, bo chociaż jest dość niechlujny w praktycznie każdym aspekcie życia, tak kuchnia jest jego świątynią, gdzie nie pozwoli sobie na najmniejsze uchybienie. Ork jest też wyrozumiałym nauczycielem, który chętnie przekazuje swoją wiedzę kucharską, nie przejmując się zbytnio porażkami swoich uczniów, w końcu nie istnieje kucharz co nigdy nie spalił żadnego garnka czy dwóch, ewentualnie dziesięciu. Uzbrojenie i umiejętności Jako, że ork jest z zamiłowania kucharzem, ale obowiązki i pochodzenie wymusiły na nim zostanie wojownikiem, posiadł on wachlarz bardzo nietypowych zdolności bojowych, niepodobnych do nikogo innego, Kor'Gash miesza tutaj bowiem zdolności orkowego siepacza, z niezwykłym talentem kucharskim, co czyni go bardzo cudacznego, ale również śmiertelnie groźnego przeciwnika na polu walki. Oczywiście na potrzeby tego opisu pomijamy co nudniejsze informacje, jak opisany już wcześniej talent kucharski naszego wojaka, lecz aby nie zostawić was z niczym, wśród ludzi, którzy zakosztowali jego kuchni popularne jest stwierdzenie, że nie istnieje na świecie jadalna substancja, z której ten ork nie zrobi arcydzieła sztuki kulinarnej. W przypadku tej postaci nie mówimy o konkretnych zdolnościach bojowych, bo bazuje ona głównie na otoczeniu w jakim się znajduje, chociaż nosi ze sobą kilka stałych elementów wyposażenia, które postaram się opisać za chwilę, warto wiedzieć, że ork przez lata pracy w Federacji nauczył się już jakie substancje mogą być bardziej szkodliwe dla jednych ras niż dla innych. Doskonale wie też, gdzie zadać cios aby jego przeciwnik poczuł największy ból, co jest skutkiem znajomości z katem Federacji. Natomiast talent kulinarny znalazł swoje bardzo specyficzne zastosowanie w boju. Oczywiście ork siłą rzeczy zna się na wyrabianiu trucizn i odtrutek, co było konieczne w pracy dla Heinricha Welffa, ponieważ chociaż cudowny wódz Federacji był powszechnie kochany i szanowany, co jakiś czas znajdował się ktoś, kto chciał dopilnować aby kolejny spożyty przez niego posiłek, był ostatnim. Dlatego też na podorędziu orka można znaleźć liczne mordercze substancje, które ork najczęściej nakłada na swoje bronie. Ale zwykłe trucizny to za mało, ork potrafi bowiem zrobić sobie zasłonę dymną z rzuconego z ogromną siła o ziemię worka z cynamonem, zrobić z oleju i papryczki chilli lub wasabi coś na kształt gazu pieprzowego, albo wylać wrzący olej prosto na twarz oponenta, słowem uczynić z pozornie niegroźnych przedmiotów, narzędzia destrukcji. Mało kto zdaje sobie sprawę z faktu, że Kor'Gash praktycznie cały czas nosi ze sobą mały arsenał, złożony z patelni, butelki oliwy, kilku dziwnych metalowych kulek, paczki z ziołami, gdzie wszystkie te przedmioty noszone są przypięte do pasa przewieszanego przez klatkę piersiową, kiedy ork opuszcza swój dom, oraz z palnika przytroczonego do nogi, sprzężonego z dwoma butlami. Wszystko to zostało stworzone z myślą o gotowaniu rzecz jasna, sporej wielkości, puste metalowe kule nadają się do gotowania zupy, po jednej porcji na kulę, patelnia do smażenia jedzenia, roli oliwy i ziół tutaj tłumaczyć nie trzeba. Jednakowoż, te same kule mogą być z łatwością rozgrzane dzięki przeznaczonemu do smażenia palnikowi, który nie bez powodu ma dwie butle. Pierwsza mniejsza, zawiera substancję, która pozwala orkowi na tworzenie małego, bardzo gorącego płomienia, który na upartego może robić za spawarkę, podczas gdy druga większa butla, daje "zimniejszy" ale za to bardziej rozproszony płomień. Naturalnie takie rozpylacze chmury płomienia w realnej walce będą bardzo nieskuteczne, do czasu gdy ich rolą nie będzie tylko odpalenie wylanej na wroga oliwy. Ostatnim elementem wyposażenia orka, tym razem przystosowanym do samej walki, jest jego topór energetyczny, stworzony przez zaprzyjaźnionego inżyniera z Federacji. Ten potężny dwuręczny oręż jest wyposażony w tylko jedno, szerokie ostrze idealne do rąbania ciał ciężko opancerzonych przeciwników. Po drugiej stronie ostrza jest umieszczona bardzo wydajna bateria, która dzięki odpowiedniemu opancerzeniu sprawia, że druga strona topora może robić za młot bojowy, co daje nam doskonały topór rzeźnicki, jednak na tym nie koniec niespodzianek broni, bowiem topór w swej rękojeści posiada jednostrzałową strzelbę, której lufa umieszczona jest na dolnej stronie oręża, zdolną do plucia pociskiem kalibru piętnastu milimetrów, co nie jest szczególnie trudne do zniesienia dla orka. Relacje Szalona Kapelusznik - jest chyba jedynym spośród Dzieci Heinricha, które wie że ork w ogóle żyje i prawdopodobnie jedynym, które w ogóle to obchodzi. Uwielbia przyłazić do orka przynosząc mu najróżniejsze dziwactwa i obserwować jak robi on z tego pyszne danie, które duch zawsze zajada ze smakiem, sam ork natomiast cieszy się z wyzwań jakie oferuje mu dziewczyna i chętnie dodaje kolejne przepisy do swojej wielkiej księgi przepisów, którą planuje kiedyś wydać. Tardsihe Łowrow - cóż ta relacja jest typowym przykładem znajomości ludzi o wspólnych pasjach, w tym wypadku było nimi zadawanie bólu i znęcanie się nad innymi, co zaowocowało dobrymi kontaktami. Ciekawostki * Szalona uwielbia wpadać do Orczyfortu na wszelkiej maści żarło. * Pierwotnie miał się nazywać Jaques De Salmon i miał mówić z francuskim akcentem, ale to raczej nie pasuje do orka. * Nazwa jego baru to Orczyfort, tak to się pisze razem a nie osobno. * Kor'Gash marzy aby skosztować mięsa każdej rasy jaka żyje w Kraju, nie licząc tych należących do Legiona, z raczej oczywistych względów. Nie mniej, cel udało mu się prawie osiągnąć, ork miał już bowiem w swych ustach mięsiwo każdej rasy niemal wyspy, wliczając w to jego ulubione minotaury. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły pozostają smoki, chociaż jest to bardzo problematyczne, można być pewnym że ork prędzej czy później spróbuje dorwać kawał smoczego mięsa. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec CreepyTown Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne